


sign your name across my skin

by idahopotato



Series: palms and claws [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Hybrid Yuta, Catboys & Catgirls, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Fluffy Ending, Human Mark Lee (NCT), Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idahopotato/pseuds/idahopotato
Summary: Mark stills where he hovers above the only unoccupied seat, eyes wide in question.“What is it?” He squeaks as he sits, noticing Taeil even shaking his head.“You fucking reek, Mark.” Ten coughs for dramatic effect, his voice muffled by the shirt that shields his face. “Likerealbad. It’s worse than normal. I know you just got here, but you should leave.”Or: Yuta comes down with something more than what Mark thought.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: palms and claws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864045
Comments: 36
Kudos: 458





	sign your name across my skin

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by [this song](https://youtu.be/_X-xI3uFhZc) it's just so sexy >< i really don't know about this one, i just let my mind slip. but i hope u enjoy
> 
> note: this is a work of complete and utter fiction... pls heed the tags!

Mark hasn’t even taken off his jacket, hasn’t even sat down when loud groans resound about the table. 

“Holy fuck.” Ten splutters, his eyes widened as he covers his nose with his shirt. “Mark, what the hell?” 

Mark stills where he hovers above the only unoccupied seat, eyes wide in question. He isn’t fazed in the least by Ten’s random outbursts, used to the firecracker that is the man part fox, but at the others’ open-mouthed expressions and scrunched noses, he knows something’s up. 

“What is it?” Mark squeaks as he sits, noticing Taeil even shaking his head. 

“You fucking reek, Mark.” Ten coughs for dramatic effect, his voice muffled by the shirt that still shields his face. “Like _real_ bad. It’s worse than normal. I know you just got here, but you should leave.” 

The table once again erupts into sound, peals of laughter echoing off the walls of the café simultaneously masking the confused noise that leaves Mark’s lips. 

“Be nice, Ten.” Yukhei says, noting Mark’s furrowed eyebrows as he lays a kiss to the smaller man’s head. Ten only responds with a pointed look in Mark’s direction. 

“It’s kind of hard to be when my airways are being assaulted.” Ten mumbles, reluctantly pulling his shirt down from his nose. Mark pales at the words. 

_Shit, did I forget to put on deodorant?_

“Is it that bad?” Mark lifts up his arm, quickly sniffing at his armpits. _Nothing. What is Ten talking about?_

Mark isn’t sure he wants to know, seeing the shit-eating grin that overtakes the other’s face.  
“Oh, it's not your pits, nor is it you, Markie.” Ten leans forward from across the table, voice low despite the fact he’d been yelling a minute ago. 

“It’s Yuta. He’s all over you.” 

Mark shifts in his seat, feeling the pricklings of heat begin to warm his cheeks at Ten’s knowing stare. “Um, _what?_ ” 

“It’s like he’s here, Mark.” Doyoung cuts in, ignoring the glare Ten sends his way at the interruption. “His scent. It’s even masking your own.” 

Mark’s eyebrows shoot into his hair, once again raising his arm to get a deep whiff of nothingness. He tilts his head in puzzlement. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t be able to tell, as your senses aren’t as strong as us hybrids.” Doyoung explains, and Mark hums, understanding. It’s always been different being together with Yuta, the other having many more abilities than a mere human such as Mark, his individuality only heightened by the many quirks that come along with being part cat. 

“But I assure you, these are the times you should see yourself lucky you’re not one.” Doyoung’s floppy ears flick in annoyance, his nose scrunching cutely. “His smell is terribly... _strong._ ” 

Mark urges for elaboration with a quirked brow, but his silent request is once again muffled by Ten’s loud voice, devilish enthusiasm spilling from the small man as he slams his palms to the table in sudden understanding. 

“So,” Ten snips, making sure the group’s attention is back to him, “did ya’ll fuck before you came? Is that why you were late?” 

Jungwoo chokes around the straw his soda, and Mark has never wished for anything more than to die on the spot. And to wrap his arms around the neck of the man who continues to lean precariously across the table, Ten’s voice far too noisy and words far too brash for his soft-hearted self. 

“I—It’s quite the opposite, actually,” Mark murmurs, wearily accepting the rapid flushing of his cheeks. “Yuta’s in bed with a fever.” 

His friend's eyes shift almost imperceptibly before curious smiles overtake their faces. 

“What was his temperature?” Jaehyun asks, hands crossing over the table. 

“Almost a hundred and five degrees.” 

Ten purrs. “ _Very_ interesting.” 

Mark gulps. 

What he doesn’t say though is how Yuta had been more clingier than usual in spite of his sickness, limbs wrapping wildly around Mark as he attempted to get up from bed, bracketing his arms around Mark as he tried to escape the other’s fervid advances of kisses and cuddles with shaky hands. 

It had been a struggle to get Yuta to even allow him to leave their bedroom, never mind their apartment, the other’s arms tight and equally inviting as Mark shuffled about their kitchen to warm up some leftover soup for apparently “sick” man. 

“Yu, _c’mon_ , go lie down.” Mark had urged, despite his resolve quickly dissipating the longer Yuta’s especially warm body heated the line of his back. “You’re sick.” 

Yuta had only hummed distractedly, the tips of his ears tickling the sensitive skin of Mark’s neck, eliciting full body shivers from the man he enveloped. 

“You’re the only thing that can help me, Mark.” Yuta licked at Mark’s pulse point, his eyes glazed over. “Come back with me.” 

While the offer had seemed so enticing, Mark promised their friends to meet up, their schedules finally permitting a day they could all spend together. _At least one of us has to show._

“No sex for a week if you’re not in bed in ten seconds.” 

Mark smiles in memory of how fast Yuta had jumped back, tail swinging behind him as he raced down the hallway with a grace that was so unhuman. 

“Love you.” Mark teased from the doorway of their bedroom, using the door as protection in case Yuta tried something, or the overwhelming desire to join Yuta in the sheets made him move on his own, made all the struggle deflecting Yuta’s offers in vain. 

“No, you don’t.” Mark chuckled at Yuta’s pout, his heart warming at the sight of the other looking so tiny in the cocoon of their bed covers. 

“Hey, Earth to Mark!” A hand waving wildly in his face has Mark blinking, his eyes regaining focus to be met with the mischievous ones of the others. He can basically taste the blush that colors the entirety of his face. 

“Are you sure you guys didn’t fuck? You’ve been making goo-goo eyes for the past minute and I’m honestly reconsidering our friendship.” 

“Uh, yeah I’m sure, Ten.” Mark rubs the back of his head, thoroughly embarrassed by all the attention and the questioning. _Why me?_ “He’s in bed for other reasons besides sex, contrary to what you guys think.” 

“Was he acting weird?” Johnny questions, huffing when groans of _It’s Yuta_ are heard about the table. “Was he acting weirder than usual?” 

Mark nods, thinking about this morning and the way Yuta’s behavior was almost lively, despite his feverish state. 

“He was unlike any sick person I've seen. He was up and at 'em and basically throwing himself on me the entire morning.” Mark huffs. “I had to threaten him to get him to go back to bed!” In his frustration, Mark pulls at his collar to flap his shirt, blush seeping down below his neckline. 

“Mark, _the smell!_ ” 

His friend’s cries, mostly Ten’s, are so deafening they now garner the attention of the staff, their waitress refilling their drinks with a scowl before darting away from their rowdiness. 

“For the love of god and all things holy, please cover your neck, Mark.” 

Freezing in puzzlement, Mark makes note of his position. His hands grip the neckline of his shirt, even revealing parts of his chest to let the cool air of flow in, the physical awkwardness caused by the others making heat rise across his body. 

“I really didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice,” Ten says, causing Mark to frown, the day’s events only confusing him further. Ten leaves no explanation, only leaning forward across the table to bring his wrist to Mark’s neck. 

“Ten!” Doyoung yells, eyes widened. “ _What are you doing?_ ” He hisses, face etched in something Mark can’t read as he levels Ten with a glare. 

“What is it— _Oh._ ” Ten turns from where he and Doyoung looked as if they were talking telepathically to regard Mark with an ominous grin. 

Mark gulps again. “You surely don’t mind, right Markie?” Mark shakes his head, a twinge of fear as he’s met with a smile that can only be described as carnivorous. _How does Yukhei manage?_

“I’m just masking it for our sanity. Calm your tits, bunny.” Doyoung scoffs, resting back into Jungwoo’s arms with an irked eyeroll. Mark flinches as Ten starts to rub his wrist down the line of his neck, the ghost of Yuta’s touch persistent even in his absence. Ten eventually pulls away once he deems it a job well done, nodding as he crosses his arms across his chest proudly. “There, good. You guys can breathe again, applaud me now.” 

While the rest of them seem to sigh in relief, Mark only sniffs sadly. Despite being aware of the fact he can’t smell what the others do, he still feels empty knowing that Yuta was practically erased from him. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, who’s ready to order?”

  
  


~ 

  
  


The orange glow of evening sun greets the group as they exit the café, their stomachs and hearts full after a day spent eating and enjoying each other’s presence. It’s often hard to meet up like this, their previously intertwined lives splitting off into different paths since they’ve all graduated university, but Mark is appreciative for what he can get. 

He smiles from where he’s jostled between Johnny and Jaehyun’s arms, singing songs as they make their way down the darkening streets, deciding on their next course of action. 

“We should go for drinks!” Taeil exclaims, and yells of agreement quickly follow. 

As they start for the nearest bar, Mark can’t seem shake the feeling of emptiness, of a throbbing urge coursing through his body with each step, the sense of something _missing_ , making Mark unwind himself from his friend’s arms. 

“I don’t know about me, you guys,” Mark sighs, stopping. “I know he’s probably fine, but I’m worried about Yuta and I’ve been out too long and he’s probably—” 

A gentle hand to his shoulder silences Mark’s ramblings. 

“Mark, it’s ok.” Ten voices, a momentary softness taking form in those sharp eyes. “We shouldn’t have kept you out for so long.” 

It’s only once Mark’s hugged everyone goodbye, seatbelt now fastened in the cab Ten waved over that those eyes turn back to their perpetual pointedness. 

“Let me do something before you go, ok?” Ten grins, the pearly whites of his face seemingly illuminating the dark of the cab from where he’s bent over the windowsill. 

Mark exhales in exhaustion, acknowledging the root cause of his weariness with an apprehensive nod. “Go crazy, Ten.” He shudders at Ten’s eyes alighting in wicked delight. “But please don’t make me regret agreeing though.” 

Ten’s smile only widens. “Of course not, Markie.” 

In a movement far too quick for Mark to comprehend, Ten smoothes his wrist down the skin of his throat, much like what he’d done earlier. Almost as quickly, the same befuddlement unfolds inside him, his mind distracted from the goading of a likely more fatigued cab driver. 

“What was that for now?” Mark asks, though he knows Ten won’t answer, seeing as he’s been the vaguest today than he’s ever been in all the years Mark’s had the dishonor of calling him his best friend. 

Ten’s laugh ripples through the car like a wave, crashing over to douse Mark with uncertainty.  
“You have fun tonight, alright?” And with that, Ten slips out, tapping the top of the car before he watches it speed away. 

“Was that really necessary, Ten?” Doyoung asks as he rejoins their group, eyes incredulous. “You know how rough it’s going to be already, especially for Mark, with how Yuta is.” 

Ten only shrugs under the warmth of Yukhei’s arm. “For as much as we suffered today, just see this as some good old-fashioned payback, bunny.”

  
  


~ 

  
  


It’s dark and still when Mark returns, and he toes off his shoes with as much quiet as he can manage. 

“Yuta?” He whispers, not expecting a response at this time. _I guess he’s still asleep._ Attempting to preserve the silence of the night, Mark shuffles about as he strips of his jacket, mindful as he reaches to place it on the rack near the doorway. Just as he hangs it on his designated rung, the feeling of arms fastening around his torso startles him. 

“ _Ah!_ —Yu?” All he gets is a mere hum in response, the solid heat Yuta’s body gluing itself to his back. Turning his head slightly, Mark makes note of Yuta’s clothes, or lack thereof: the other clad in only a pair of sweatpants that hang dangerously low on the edge of his hips. “Did I wake you? Are you feeling better now?” 

Rather than hearing it, Mark _feels_ the low humming in response, Yuta’s bare chest vibrating along the line of his back in reply. 

“It’s hot,” Yuta breathes, and Mark shivers as Yuta’s lips run down the skin of his neck. Swift hands slip under the bottom of his shirt, nimble fingers tracing patterns across the width of his stomach distractedly. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“ _Yuta_ ,” Mark mumbles frustratedly. He can still feel the ever-present effects of Yuta’s fever, his skin searing even through Mark’s shirt. Yuta pays no mind though, palms clammy but steady as they run up and down Mark’s torso. Mark shifts a bit from where he stands still facing the wall, grumbling to himself as Yuta continues his ministrations and— _Oh. He’s hard._

“ _Oh my god_ , Yu, c’mon,” Mark sighs as he places his hands atop the ones that rove tirelessly under his shirt. “We can’t do this now, you’re sick—” 

Mark is cut off as those fervent fingers remove themselves just as quickly as they came, squeaking as he’s pushed roughly against the wall. A hand winding its way through his hair has Mark gasping aloud, his head pulled back to expose his throat. Shivers rack through his body at the feeling of Yuta nosing along his neck, a low growl erupting from the man behind him. 

“What is this, Mark?” Yuta asks, voice taking on a deep tone, and Mark gulps. Yuta’s lips glide down his neck, and Mark jolts at the obtrusive sharpness of his teeth making an appearance as Yuta nips at his skin. 

“I—I... what do you mean?” At that, Yuta’s grip in his hair tightens as he bites down harshly on Mark’s neck, laving at the mark as small drops of blood start to pool from it. Mark moans, his breath stuttering as another growl escapes from Yuta. 

“Why is someone else on you?” Yuta questions, and Mark winces at the sting of Yuta’s claws as they press into the dip of his hips. He’s never seen Yuta like this before, so possessive and _desperate_ ; the other starting to rut against his backside, the audible intakes of air as Yuta places himself into the crook of his neck, breathing labored. “C’mere.” 

Their lips meet in a fiery kiss, Yuta’s hold unshakeable as he leans over Mark’s shoulder to tongue at the seam of his lips. Firm hands grab at his waist before Mark finds himself turned against the wall, Yuta’s leg between his own as he continues to seize Mark’s lips with sloppy kisses. 

“Yu—” Mark begins, willfully trying to voice his concerns, though his words cease at the cry that leaves his mouth at Yuta’s leg drawing up, the other cupping him through the tightness of his jeans. 

“Couch,” Yuta growls, biting at the bottom of Mark’s lip hard enough to draw blood. His hands grip Mark’s ass to pull him impossibly closer as their lips collide again, messy and hurried as they stumble towards the living room. Mark squeaks as he finds himself being practically flung onto the cushions, position compromising with his backside up high in the air. The couch dips with the weight of another behind him, and Mark barely has time to prepare before Yuta is leaning against his back, teeth once again piercing the skin of his neck in a show of unadulterated hunger. 

“ _Yuta!_ ” Mark keens, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. It’s laughable, the way Mark feels as if he’s turned to putty, Yuta rendering him immobile and aching with just a simple touch. He allows for his shirt to be tugged over his head, flipping over to have his jeans shucked off by impatient hands. Yuta’s palms are balmy as they caress Mark’s thighs, his eyes alight with desire. Shivers shoot up his spine as he watches Yuta lean forward, claws now fully drawn as they splay against his legs, spreading them wider as he settles between them. 

“H-Hey, Yuta,” Mark’s head tips back at the feeling of Yuta sucking at the skin of his inner thighs, grounding himself with trembling fingers running along the other’s scalp. “A-Are you in, y’know, _heat?_ ” 

It’s terribly uncommon, as heat cycles for hybrids nowadays stem from an exceedingly recessive gene. Few suffered from them, and if they did, it was later on in life; Mark guesses that is what’s happening now as Yuta hums, rocking forward to nuzzle against the rise of Mark’s cheekbones. 

“And if I was?” Yuta purrs, his tail flicking behind him in amusement. Mark lets out a quivering breath at Yuta’s normal teasing making an appearance, though it’s gone all too quickly as the other pulls at his hair, laving his tongue filthily up Mark’s neck before nipping the spot under his ear, whispering. “Would you help me, baby?” 

The whine that spills from his mouth is so loud that at any other time, Mark would have recoiled in embarrassment. Skin flushing, Mark just nods his head, words far beyond him at this point. Yuta smiles toothily, and something in the air shifts; Mark’s arousal revealing itself as he throws concern and caution to the wind, grasping the situation. 

“Good.” Yuta’s hands are traitorously stable in comparison to the ones that still hold his hair in a vice, cradling Mark’s back as he runs his face across the skin of Mark’s torso. “Turn over for me.” 

Mark concedes, flipping onto his stomach with the help of Yuta’s steady hands. Those same palms push him further into the cushions, pulling at his sides so his ass is once again raised. This time though, soft kisses are pressed into his back as Yuta descends; skin still retaining its fire and lips maintaining a fervor that has Mark rutting shamelessly in the air. 

It’s with a clouded mind that Mark realizes what Yuta’s doing, the day’s events unfolding before his eyes as he feels Yuta mouth against the ridges of his spine. _He’s scent marking._

“Oh god,” Mark cries in understanding at Ten’s odd behavior and at the hands slipping beneath the elastic of his underwear, pulling them down to rid Mark entirely of his clothing. 

“Look at you, all exposed,” Yuta says lowly, leaning back to let his eyes rove about Mark’s body. Mark quivers, flushing as he feels reverent hands dig at the skin of his waist, Yuta tugging him backwards. “All for me.” 

Deep growls seep into his skin as Yuta pushes his hips forward, jostling Mark against the leather. “Do you feel me? Look what you’ve done, Mark.” Yuta’s lips continue their journey downwards, teeth sinking into the backs of his thighs, marking the soft skin like it’s his territory. Mark groans. 

“You’ve made me wait all day.” Yuta whispers, and Mark can feel himself start to shake as his legs are split even wider, Yuta’s breath just as scorching as the rest of him. “Take responsibility.” 

Mark cries as he feels a rough tongue slipping inside him, hips moving to jump forward before they’re stopped by strong hands. His head shakes, eyes misted over as if _he's_ the one in heat as Yuta continues his motions, dragging Mark back towards him. 

“Stay, Mark.” Yuta hums, nipping at the rise of Mark’s ass before he resumes. Mark whines, curiosity as persistent as Yuta’s grip as he chances a look over his shoulder. His breath stops as he watches the way Yuta’s eyes are tightly closed, the way his skin seemingly shimmers with sweat, the way his ears stand high on his head as if to catch even the smallest noises Mark has to offer. They twitch almost imperceptibly, and Yuta’s hooded eyes open to meet Mark’s in a way that has him leaking onto the couch. 

“M-more, Yuta.” Mark moans, pushing back against the wet heat of Yuta’s mouth in request. A guttural noise ringing behind him has heat coiling in Mark’s stomach, so intense and overwhelming that he can’t comprehend the fingers pushing against his lips until they settle into his mouth. 

“Suck.” Yuta purrs, kissing Mark’s side encouragingly. “There you go, baby.” 

Drool dribbles from Mark’s mouth as Yuta forces his fingers back, careful about his claws as he draws them out. 

“Yuta, _hurry._ ” Mark shakes his hips enticingly, and it seems to work as he feels a finger probing at his sensitive hole. They’ve done this countless times, but Mark still tenses as if it were new, his back arching as a finger sinks into his hole, quickly followed by another. 

“ _Shit_ —Oh my god,” Yuta winds a hand up Mark’s torso, spurred on by Mark’s cries as he curls a hand through Mark’s hair, tugging. 

“Mark, baby.” Mark swears he’s nearing the end of his line, with Yuta’s tongue trailing along the vein of his neck, a third finger breaching his hole to jab at his prostrate with vigor. He notes the breathiness of Yuta’s voice with a small smile, glad that he’s not the only one who’s looking forward to this as much as he is, heat be damned. 

Mark chews at his lip, barely managing to speak from breathlessness. 

“Fuck me, Yuta. I really can’t anymore.” An inhuman growl leaves Yuta as he pulls his fingers out with haste, and Mark can’t contain his groans of dismay at the sudden emptiness. They don’t last long though, quickly replaced with a surprised yelp as he finds hands sliding down his body, hauling him up from the couch to settle into Yuta’s arms. Palms rest underneath his thighs and Mark trembles; his own skin feeling as if it weren’t his own with the amount of marks marring it. 

“Bed, Yu,” Mark urges, legs wrapping snug around Yuta’s waist. “To the bed.” With a grace unmatched, Yuta starts from the couch, arms tight around Mark as he burrows his head into the crook of his neck. His breathing seems worryingly erratic, and Mark has half the mind to voice his concerns until he feels the air being knocked out of him, body slamming against the wall of the hallway. 

“Yuta—” 

“I can’t make it, Mark, I’m sorry.” He mumbles, mouthing at Mark’s neck before reaching his face, lips meeting in a bruising kiss that has Mark’s toes curling. Too quick for Mark to comprehend, Yuta tugs singlehandedly at the seam of his sweat pants, only pulling them down to expose his hardened cock and, “ _I can’t wait._ ” At that, Yuta thrusts forward, simultaneously pulling Mark down on his cock with a groan, muttering expletives. 

“Oh f-fuck,” Mark cries, head snapping against the wall. His hands grip the incessant heat of Yuta’s back, panting as he tries to calm his breathing, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. It’s reciprocated, Yuta inhaling and exhaling against the column of his neck, hands wild as they run down the planes of Mark’s back sharply. 

“Okay?” Yuta murmurs in question, his eyes serious as they meet Mark's. He nods, running a hand through Yuta’s untamed hair just to flick at his ears teasingly. 

“Just _move_ ,” Mark rasps, hips attempting to rock downwards. “I can’t believe we’re doing this right here.” 

Yuta just smiles, nuzzling distractedly into Mark’s cheek, lowering to nip at his pulse point. 

“Sorry baby, I'll make it up to you.” Any retorts Mark could’ve made quickly fall from his mouth in the form of moan, Yuta’s hips meeting his ass with a hard thrust. 

“Shit,” Yuta’s muscles bulge around Mark as he holds him close, their bodies colliding with the wall to join the cacophony of filthy sounds. It’s rare for Mark to truly witness Yuta in his most primitive form: claws digging red into his skin, teeth being affixed into him like it belongs there, like _he_ belongs there. It’s unnerving to see the way Yuta bites down on his spit slick lips, ruddy with want though he seeks to control his urges, to not let the intoxicating power of his heat overtake him. Mark just wants him to _let go_ , telling Yuta this with a cry high in his throat. 

“I don’t think I'm going to last long, Mark.” Yuta’s hips stutter in conformation, though his grip around Mark doesn’t slip, keeping him close as his hips continue their rapid assault. 

Mark whines, voicing his assent with all he can manage as Yuta continues to drill into him with an unmatched power and grace. It’s simply _uncanny_ the way Yuta moves; bringing Mark to the precipice of his pleasure so quickly, effortless as if Mark’s was his own. 

“Yuta, I’m so close— _please,_ ” Mark places all his trust in Yuta as he unwinds a hand from the other’s back, moving down to reach at his aching cock between them. He almost makes it before a stealthy hand slithers from under him, gripping his in a vice. 

“Wanna see you cum on my dick,” Yuta breathes, grasping Mark’s other hand to place them above his head, tight against the wall in a show of pure strength. The display still makes for Mark to splutter in fear, but it’s all lost on him as Yuta rushes forward, pushing impossibly deeper in a way that has Mark positively melting. “Can you do that for me, baby?” 

“ _God_ ,” Mark keens, Yuta’s hips shifting minutely to angle just right, hitting Mark’s prostate in purposeful strokes. “ _Yuta._ ” 

“T-That’s it, baby.” Yuta pitches forward, knees almost buckling as he sighs into Mark’s lips, mouth sloppy and hurried to match the pace of his thrusts. Mark’s hands quiver from where they’re still held above his head, wishing to reach out and hold Yuta as he nears his end. He grouses until Yuta finally gets the message, slipping from Mark’s hands to refocus his attention on his neck. 

“Please, Yu.” Mark cries as Yuta bites high on his throat, teeth sinking deep enough to sting. He preens at the groans that leave Yuta’s mouth as he attempts to grind down on his cock, a last-ditch effort that has them both splitting at the seams.  
“I-I’m gonna—” 

“Yeah,” Yuta leans down, nosing at Mark’s sweaty neck before he shivers, hips losing their rhythm. “M-Me too. Come on baby, cum for me.” 

That’s all Mark needs to see stars, cumming with a silent scream, orgasm ripping through him so violently he doesn’t notice how hard his head thuds against the wall. Yuta, despite his heat, still sees to Mark’s pleasure first: placing soothing kisses to his face as Mark comes down from his high, sweet praises whispered into his skin. By the time Yuta comes, Mark is bordering on oversensitive, tears muddling his eyes as Yuta’s hips give a final push before stilling inside him. 

“Fuck, _Mark._ ” Yuta mewls into his neck, piercing the skin of his shoulder as he peaks. Mark’s previously hooded eyes split open as he feels that Yuta’s _not stopped_ , the other jerking as he orgasms a second time, filling Mark as his head falls into the crook of his neck. 

“Shit, Yu.” Yuta’s legs give out from under him in exhaustion, both of them sliding down the wall to the floor. Mark pulls Yuta’s head up from where it rests atop him, eyebrows furrowed in worry as he hasn’t stopped twitching. “Are you okay?” 

Yuta offers him a dopey grin, sharp teeth contrasting the smooth edges of a sex-mellowed face. “Peachy.” 

Mark laughs at that, unease subsiding as he Yuta leans heavily against him, body still maintaining its heat though it’s simmered down since the beginning of the night. He has half the mind to have Yuta pull out, their position bordering on uncomfortable; but seeing as the other looks so peaceful, basically glowing as Mark runs his hands through his long hair, he decides against it. 

“You okay, Mark?” Yuta purrs, head rising from Mark’s chest to meet his eyes. They’ve unclouded, yet Yuta still looks euphoric, and Mark can’t control the way his heart stutters in his chest at seeing his happiness. He isn’t sure he wants to anyways. 

“You’re a menace, Yu.” Mark rolls his eyes, attempting to mask the way his breathing stutters, secretively loving the fact that Yuta’s claimed him, the marks burning as a constant reminder. “How am I supposed to go to work like this? Do you know how long it’ll take to cover these up?” 

Yuta snarls at that, tail whipping in dissent behind him. “Then don’t cover ‘em.” Yuta’s lips drag across his skin, nuzzling against the flesh of his collarbones. “Don’t waste your time.” 

Mark hums as Yuta’s lips grace his, molding together in a lazy kiss that has him reeling. Tender hands find their way to his body again, stroking soothing patterns up and down his skin and Mark’s lids grow heavy as he lets Yuta’s warmth curl into his own and— _Oh._

“Yu, _what the fuck?_ ” Mark asks, suddenly wide awake at the feeling of Yuta stirring inside him. “Are you hard _again?_ ” _Is this still the heat?_

“Baby, this is my first time too. You said you would help me, no?” Mark quivers at seeing Yuta’s eyes returned to their previous state, lidded and teeming with unreserved hunger. His smile is bright and matches the ferocity of his grip as he brings Mark closer. “ _So bear with me._ ”

  
  


~ 

  
  


Mark’s eyes blink open, blearily recognizing the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand beside him. His body feels heavy, limbs sore and tired—it’s a comfortable weight though, one that had him sleeping soundly after Yuta had his way with him another three times. Said man shifts from where he’s curled behind Mark, a tight arm around his waist as he nuzzles unconsciously against his neck. Yuta grumbles, pulling Mark closer as his phone continues to ring. 

“Babe, you gonna see who’s texting you?” Yuta asks, allowing for his arm to unwind from Mark’s waist. “Tell them to fuck off, it’s too early.” 

“Alright, alright.” Mark groans, barely managing to sit up, arms nearly giving out from under him as reaches for his phone. A new notification has him wincing at the brightness of his screen and his eyes adjust slowly before he’s able to read it. 

“ _Oh my god._ ” 

**tennie**  
[8:13 AM]  
Mark 

**tennie**  
[8:14 AM]  
Markyyy 

**tennie**  
[8:14 AM]  
markles 

**tennie**  
[8:14 AM]  
how was the sex??!? 👉🏻👌🏻🍆🍆😈 

********

**tennie**  
[8:15 AM]  
i hope yuta wasn’t too rough😔 we were worried !!! 

********

**tennie**  
[8:15 AM]  
not me, just doie lol he forced me to check in

********

********

“Asshole,” Mark mutters, not even bothering to reply as he shuts his phone off entirely. _I can’t believe they knew all along and didn’t tell me._

********

“Who?” Yuta opens his arms wide, eyes still shut tight and Mark sighs happily as he settles into his warm chest. 

********

“Just Ten,” Mark grumbles, leaving no further explanation. It’s far beyond him, mind and body still reeling from the events that transpired just hours ago. Yuta chuckles in response, kissing the crown of Mark’s head sweetly. 

********

“Go back to sleep, baby.” He whispers, arms finding their way back to their spot around Mark. “I know you’re tired.” 

********

And with that, Mark allows his eyes to fall shut, and he thinks that maybe, _just maybe_ , he should thank Ten for this. But that’s a monster to deal with later, and until then, Mark is just fine with leaving him on read in the endless warmth of Yuta’s embrace.

********

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all liked it! leave a comment if you feel so inclined, i love reading and replying to them ><
> 
> BLM is not a moment, but a movement. please take a few seconds to [sign](https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor) [these](https://www.change.org/p/aurora-colorado-district-attorney-justice-for-elijah-mcclain) [petitions](https://www.change.org/p/mayor-francis-suarez-petition-to-city-of-miami-justice4fran%C3%A7ois-alexandre)  
> stay safe and much love mwah
> 
> my twitter:[ @potatles](https://twitter.com/potatles)
> 
> -chloe


End file.
